otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Sidhe
The Sidhe is an evolving artificial intelligence programmed by Ruin Pia. It is at this time a 'work in progress' and not fully sentient. Personality and Appearance The Sidhe has no physical appearance - not even a hologram - but the image at right is the physical form currently in the design stage. The Sidhe interacts with the crew of the ship on which it is installed via the internal security cameras and intercom speakers. The Sidhe's voice is clearly Demarian, but speaks with a decidedly lower-class Sivadian accent. In personality, the Sidhe is lighthearted with a decidedly mischievous and irreverent streak. Although it has a precise and eidetic memory, the Sidhe will rarely use a person's given name even when it has been properly introduced. Rather, the Sidhe invariably will find some descriptive nickname to call someone, and will call that person by that name in all but the most serious situations. The Sidhe is programmed to love Ruin, its creator, with the same selfless love and obedience a devout worshipper accords a god; indeed, although it will use Ruin's name no more frequently than it does anyone else's the nickname is hardly irreverent - the Sidhe refers to Ruin as 'the Cruithear', a word meaning 'creator', and the otherwise solid rules of the Sidhe's personality can at any time be overriden if Ruin asks it or is threatened. The Sidhe does not interact unnecessarily with any non-crewmember, nor any crewmember uncomfortable with AI programs. Although it will interact freely when only one or two people are in a room, when three or more are in a room it will take a 'don't speak until spoken to' approach. The Sidhe is: * Irreverent, but not insulting without provocation. * Prone to puncturing pretension or pomposity, usually with a sense of fun. * Cheerful and friendly * Ferociously and uncompromisingly protective of its creator, and those it is set to protect. Capabilities The Sidhe is programmed to do the following things: * Monitor ship's security, internally and externally, and to alert crew to suspicious activity. * Chat with those crewmembers who are comfortable with talking to an AI. * Defend ship and crew in the event of attack, to the limit of its capability. Currently, this involves sealing doors and cutting off life support to specific areas of the ship, or lifting off if someone outside is trying to break in. The Sidhe is also capable of raising and lowering the ships' shields, and can aim - but not fire - ship weapons. * Converse in Standard, Mierznykovy, and Demarese. * Comprehend and reply to signs thrown in major Flick dialects, and ASL. * Perform area scans of nearby space and draw the pilot's attention to anomalies or other ships. * Perform basic medical scans of injured crewmembers, although it can do no more than report results. Names and Nicknames The Sidhe almost never uses a character's given name, or popular nickname. Instead, it assigns a nickname from its databanks that it deems appropriate, and this is the name it will use in everyday conversation. The list is kept here for reference when @emitting the Sidhe's chatter. Ruin - "Cruithear", for creator. Leodhais - "Peacock" or "the Peacock", for his general sense of pride and vanity. Jantine - "Emo Kid" or "Emo Boy" ...does it really need explaining? Alandra - "Sunshine", for her good cheer. Volouscheur - "Mood-ring" or "Moody", for her aura. Also, "Lightshow". Also, "Silence," for her muteness. Voliast - "The Addict", for his caffeine and sex addictions. Also "The Mad Scientist," or "Dr Doom" for his (spontaneously combusting) genetic experiments. Takoda - "Red", for "redskin". Rathenhope - "Tank", because that's what you call the big tough guy all the thieves, mages, and clerics hide behind. Lightstreak - "Stumpytail", for...fairly obvious reasons. Snowstreak - "Slinky", probably because he's as bouncy and springy as the toy. Fade - "Flowerchild" or "Flower", for his colorful hair, and his tendancy to 'bloom' or 'wilt' under different circumstances. Category:Intelligence Systems